The Glory of Books
by Kumorastar
Summary: You think Nowaki would learn what to say to Hiro-san by now. yaoi, NowakiXHiroki


I came up with this in chemistry class so I thank this story for keeping me awake during the hard times.

I don't own Junjou Romantica

* * *

Nowaki sat, contemplating on how to bring the subject up. If he came right out and asked it like a normal question then he would probably receive the normal answer which would be some harsh words and very likely a book to the face. He knew his lover was adding almost a whole shelf-full of books to his home library at the moment so that option was out for the moment.

After a few minutes he made his decision and made his way to where the other was. This was something he had to know.

He reached the room, which held everything in Hiroki's personal collection of books, and leaned against the doorway. The assistant literature professor was knelling down at one of the random bookcases on the opposing wall so that his back was to Nowaki. The medical student pushed himself off the doorway and straightened up. Pausing for a few seconds, Nowaki began in a serious voice, "Hiro-san!"

Hiroki jumped at the sudden, unexpected break in silence, which also caused a book to fly up in the air and barely miss him on it's way down. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BASTARD!!" Turning, his hand tightened its grip on the book he was currently holding but somehow managed to restrain from chucking it. He glared up at Nowaki and Nowaki slightly narrowed his eyes, keeping their gazes locked at the other.

"Hiro-san" Keeping eye contact Nowaki quickly strode across the room and dropped to his knees so that he was almost eye level with the brunette. He reached out and grabbed his lover's chin gently but firm and pulled so that their faces were only an inch away from touching.

"No-Nowaki? What the hell are y-"

"Hiro-san, tell me now, who do you love more? Me... or the books?"

The question took a minute to permeate into the teacher's head but when it did, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" The only thing that saved Nowaki from getting bricked with a book as thick as three hard-back dictionaries combined was his experienced reflexes.

"But Hiro-san!" Nowaki took a step back to keep his distance seeing as he was on the other's turf. There was books lining three of the four walls and the look Demon Kamijou had right now wasn't good. "We haven't spent any time together in almost three weeks now. You're always either at work with that smoking bastard or in here! The only time we've even talked was at dinner since you go to bed straight after! I can barely even remember the last time we had se-"

"Shut up you idiot! You see me enough everyday! And for your information that bastard has been busy too, always going off to fool around with that brat of his which leaves me to do all the damn work!"

"But Hiro-san, I don't like that he still sees you more than I do, and we live together!" Hiroki could feel the restraint he had on his arms slip as one twitched, positioned perfectly to send a good blow to Nowaki's chest. "What are you going on about?! Stop being a child Now-"

"From now on no more books!"

"EH?!" Hiroki didn't try to hold back making Nowaki have to quickly shield his head with his arms to protect himself from the wave of thick, hard-bound books which were all looking for a chance to inflict pain on someone. "Well at least. These books. Don't go around. Making an idiot. Out of. Their self. You bastard!" Kamijou yelled in between pelting his boyfriend to death before stopping to regain his breathe.

Nowaki took the pause in his beating to try to talk, "But Hiro-"

"Now get out! I've got to put all of these back up so there's no mess!" And he threw one more book for emphasis before turning back around to the bookshelf.

Seeing he wasn't going to have a chance to talk, Nowaki stared at Hiroki's back then, depressed, he slowly took his leave from the room.

* * *

Nowaki carried on washing the dishes from their earlier meal with a sullen look on his face. Even if he knew Hiro-san didn't really mean it, it still stung. But this was also partially his fault too. He had been on call a lot lately and they used him as if he was the only doctor working there.

He took a step to the side to reach for a dry rag. Nowaki had to admit that he also had been feeling more drained of his energy than usual. So much that he wasn't sure if even a hug or kiss could refresh him completely but he wasn't going to dare to ask for either right now.

Down the hall he heard the door to their library quietly open and listened as nearly silent footsteps came closer to the kitchen. Nowaki didn't want to face Hiroki now after how badly he had let himself behave. He hated when he showed that side of him to his lover.

The younger of the two froze when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head was gently laid against his back. Nowaki turned his head as much as he could without turning his body so that he could see behind him.

Hiroki was bent over and had his forehead leaning on the center of his back and, even though Nowaki wasn't sure, it looked as if his entire face was blazing red. As cute as this seemed to Nowaki he still didn't know if this meant he was forgiven or not.

"...Hiro-san?..."

The arms around his waist tightened, "Nowaki...even if books never get upset over stupid things...I would still choose you over them..."

Nowaki's eyes widened. Even though he had asked that question, he had already known the answer. He just never expected the brunette to actually admit it aloud to anyone, especially Nowaki himself. Smiling, he reached for Hiroki's arms then pulled him forward with surprising strength.

"Gah!" The professor's body fell forward crashing into Nowaki's chest (he had no idea when the taller male had turned around). He struggled to get free from the tight embrace, "L-Let go of me!" Nowaki's smile grew. He could tell Hiro-san was only struggling half-heartedly because of embarrassment, the bright red of his face told him this.

"I'm sorry" He said softly, then placed a kiss on the crook of the brunette's neck. Hiroki stopped fighting the hug to listen to what the other had to say, " I didn't mean to act childish like that. I love you more than anything else, and I know Hiro-san feels the same."

Hiroki's face began deepening into a slight cherry color as Nowaki continued to talk. "B-baka" he muttered as he leaned into Nowaki's shoulder, trying to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

A hand gently grasp onto the bottom of his chin and pulled his face up, making both of them meet halfway for a soft kiss. Hiroki let his eyes fall close and applied more pressure on their lips.

Nowaki watched through barely open eyes, admiring his lover's blushing face as they kissed more passionately. Hiroki hated it when he would kiss with his eyes open but if he always kept his eyes closed then he wouldn't get to see one of Hiro-san cutest looks. He stopped watching and let his mind rest when he felt a tongue rubbing against his teeth. Nowaki's arms loosened their grip as they slid down to the brunette's waist and pulled the other closer. Arms wrapped around his neck in response.

After a few seconds of tongues twirling together, Hiroki was the one to break their intimate contact because, sadly, people need to breathe. Even though he was out of breath Nowaki didn't seem to share this need of oxygen and went straight to sucking and nipping at an exposed collar bone. The eldest groaned before trying to push his boyfriend off of him. "Stop id-idiot..." He was gasping for air. "I said stop!" he put his arms up to push the other away but Nowaki grabbed his hands before he could even touch him.

Nowaki raised their hands up and brought their faces close. Hiroki involuntarily shuddered at the intense look of lust and passion reflecting in Nowaki's eyes. "St-stop it, I have w-work to finish" he didn't have the will power to pull himself away.

"Hiro-san"

Or maybe he did. Hiroki jerked his hands out of Nowaki's grip and stumbled back. Realizing they were still in the kitchen he reached for the closest reading material he could find, which happened to be a cook book that was conveniently placed on the counter next to him.

Nowaki, not expecting the attack, didn't manage to get an arm up quick enough and took a direct hit to the top of the head. Luckily it was a small book so no damage was done. "Hiro-san!" he whined. He hadn't been kidding when he said it had been awhile since they made love or even fooled around at all, and that kiss already had him excited.

"NO! I have to finish grading papers and doing other crap that my boss should be doing instead of me so blame him!" He turned away, trying to force away the blush from his face. Nowaki put on a childish face and pouted, "Can't you do that later?"

"I have to do this now! So leave me alone!" he turned to walk back towards the mini library but was jerked back by a hand on his wrist. "Nowaki! Let go of me you bastard!" Nowaki just smiled at the yells directed at him and continued dragging the brunette towards the bedroom. Curses could still be heard coming from the room even after the door was slammed behind them.

* * *

...Wow, this came out a lot longer than I planned. I hate the ending because it was squeezed out of my brain against my will. But review anyway?


End file.
